3 month anniversary
by LipstickSmear
Summary: A CaptainSwan fluffy smut they go on a date that lasts a little longer than expected. Hope you all enjoy


Hook and Emma had been together for a few months now, going on dates but never spending the night together. Tonight they were going to a quiet restaurant at the edge of Storybrooke for their 3 month anniversary. Hook was picking Emma up at 6 pm for their date.

Emma started to get ready to go at 5, putting her dress on, doing her hair and putting her makeup on. She put on a red dress with matching heels and bright red lipstick. By the time Emma had finished getting ready it was almost 6 pm. There was quite a loud knock at the door making Emma almost jump out of her seat to answer.

Hook was stood in the doorway with a smart, black suit on with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Emma kissed Hook and took the flowers from his hand. She put them in some water, said goodbye to Snow and left with Hook.

The couple walked to the restaurant as it wasn't very far from the apartment. When they got there the couple were holding hands and laughing together. The entered the restaurant and were immediately taken to their seats. Hook romantically helped Emma to her seat then sat down himself.

The pair talked for a little bit before the waiter came over with some menus. Hook didn't take long to decide what he wanted but Emma took a little longer to decide. The waiter came over once more, took their orders then left.

Hook grabbed Emma's hand and rubbed his thumb along the top of the hand. Emma smiled and looked into his blue eyes. The couple kissed just as the waiter was aproaching the table with their food. The waiter placed the food down then left.

Hook and Emma ate their meals as they talked and laughed. As they talked they kept rubbing each other's legs with their own. The leg rubbing kept changing speeds as if they were teasing each other then stopping completely causing the other to want them even more.

The couple finished their meal then Hook asked for the cheque. Hook payed and the pair left heading towards the park. They planned to go on a romantic walk through the quiet area of the park. It only took them 10 minutes to get there, they held hands and walked through the gates.

The couple walked for a couple of minutes before they came to a little bench. They sat and kissed a little, getting more intense with every breath. Emma stopped them knowing it was to busy in the park to be taking their kissing any further.

Hook smiled at her, grabbed her hand and began to walk again. "I have one last little surprise for you, love," Hook said. "What is the surprise," Emma asked looking into Hook's eyes. "It's a surprise," Hook teased grabbing Emma's hand a little tighter.

The couple walked out of the park and Towards the docks. "Where exactly are we going," Emma asked feeling quite confused. "It's a surprise," Hook repeated. They got to the end of the dock where the Jolly Roger was sat.

The ship looked a little different than normal, there was a table at one side with some candles and flowers on top. Emma and Hook got on the ship and went to sit at the table. "Would you like a drink lovey?" Hook asked. "I think I would," Emma replied with a grin.

Hook brought over their drinks and took his seat across from Emma. Emma grabbed Hook's hand and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, love," Emma whispered in Hook's ear. Hook looked deep into Emma's emerald eyes, "I love you too, love," Hook replied with a little laugh. The pair kissed lightly then began to kiss deeper.

Emma pushed her tongue into Hook's mouth while he began to lower his hand down Emma's body. Emma began to move her hands down his body gripping at his shirt then moving down to pass over his bulge then went back up his body to grab his hair.

Hook took Emma's hand then led her into the ship where there was a small desk with a chair and a bed. The couple sat on the bed and kissed each other passionately. Emma lifted up Hook's shirt to reveal his muscular, toned body. Hook gave out a little moan while unzipping Emma's dress.

Emma grabbed Hook's hair as they kissed. Emma stood up letting her crimson dress fall to the floor. Hook watched in awe wanting Emma more and more with every second. Emma sat on Hook's lap while he kissed and bit her neck. Emma moaned and began to run herself along Hook's lap.

The pair stood and Hook began to take off his bottoms while they continued to kiss. Emma could see Hook's arousal through his boxers. She reached her hand down to Hook's boxers and began to softly rub on the growing bulge. Hook moaned once more before he unclipped Emma's bra and tossed it into the ground next to them.

Emma rubbed Hook even harder making him moan loader. Emma pulled down Hook's boxers and wrapped her hand around his long length. They continued to kiss as Emma started to move her hand up and down slowly. Emma release Hook's length and lowered her head.

She licked over the head a few times then began to take in a little more. Bobbing her head up and down Emma then took in more until she could feel his body push against her nose. Hook started to moan louder and louder but Emma wasn't going to let him cum without her.

Emma stopped and rose her head back to Hooks. They kissed a few more times before Hook took off Emma's panties that were very wet in the middle. Emma then sat on Hook rubbing herself against Hook's length. Hook turned Emma around to lie on her back laying on top of her.

He kissed her then pushed his length slowly into Emma's centre. Emma moaned loudly as Hook began to thrust in and out of Emma. Hook sped up as Emma started to roll her hips matching Hook's thrusting. Emma became wetter and wetter still moaning loudly.

"Oh Emma," Hook groaned quickening the thrusting even more. Hook's breathing got louder and quicker as his heart raced with the adrenaline. Emma's legs began to grow weak with each thrust, her orgasm building up. Hook began to climax, unloading himself into Emma, shouting her name.

a few more thrusts and Emma was orgasming while moaning and making a pool of wetness on Hook's length. The pair came down from their high together, hearts racing and their breathing heavy. Hook slowly pulled out of Emma and kissed her softly on the lips. Emma leaned towards Hook and planted a little kiss on the head of his length. "That was amazing, love," Emma stated as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"We should do this more often," Hook laughed as he layed next to her. The pair shared one last kiss then fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
